


It could only be more awkward if someone had been in the room with them

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelson feels like sharing a personal secret with Gavin, and the conversation doesn't go quite as well as he'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It could only be more awkward if someone had been in the room with them

Nelson walks into their shared office and stands in front of Gavin's desk, fidgeting, waiting for Gavin to look up because he can't manage to get his voice to start up a conversation. But instead he's just staring, watching as Gavin signs a couple documents.

 

“Um-”

 

“ _Jesus_ _ **fuck**_ , Nelson!” Gavin startles, good start, just what Nelson wanted. Gavin scowls down at his pen, which thankfully didn't mark up anything important, like a document or Gavin's shirt, and then back up to Nelson with an equally displeased scowl. “ _What_!?”

 

“So, you're working,” Gavin nods, “right, of course, makes sense since it's, well, the workday.”

 

“Are you planning on utilizing the work day or are you just gunning to distract me from getting work done?”

 

“Uh, so you've been like, mentoring me and stuff,” Gavin nods and turns back to his work, not a big deal, Nelson's gotten used to him multitasking, “and that's been awesome, really-”

 

“Is there something you want to say, Nelson? Something that isn't a part of this little dance you're doing?”

 

“I'm bisexual,” Gavin blinks a couple times, and sets down his pen slowly, and sits back in his chair.

 

“And you felt it was important to tell me?” Nelson nods. Gavin starts running his hand over the mala beads on his wrist.

 

“You just said-” Nelson coughs, rubs the back of his neck, laughs once. This is going _great_. “I've only told my parents.”

 

“And, because of that, you decided _I_ was the next logical step?”

 

Nelson looks out the window for a minute, just working on getting rid of the blush he's acquired, and attempting to thoroughly ignore the stare Gavin is currently focusing on him. “ Well, we've been like, you know with the whole mentoring thing-”

 

“For _work,_ yes, I remember.”

 

“And you're like, super cool about this stuff, right?” Gavin has a moment where his face looks absolutely terrified, but it passes. “You're enlightened or whatever?”

 

“Right, yes, enlightened.” Gavin rubs his mouth. “Yes, that is _exactly_ why.”

 

“Right!” Nelson laughs, relieved, “so, yeah. Um, I know it's been like, a year or whatever, but you mentioned having like-” Nelson clams up a moment, rubs his face, takes a breath, and blurts out, “gay friends or whatever?”

 

“What?”

 

“I'm just, I've never really _done_ this, you know? Like, been out to peers, and sometimes well, there's only so much you can say to your _parents,_ and I figured maybe they were like, closer to my age and oh fuck it wasn't friends was it?”

 

Gavin, who stopped breathing somewhere around the part where Nelson mentioned his parents, takes a breath and sighs. “No.”

 

“Fuck, right, so,” Nelson shifts his weight a couple times and laughs, “you gotta be fucking kidding me. Did I just out you? To uh, to myself?”

 

“It appears that is the case.” Gavin shakes his head. “I'm somewhat impressed you got around so quickly. I suppose I'm somewhat _grateful,_ even if the only reason is because you didn't draw out the idea of my 'gay friends' longer.”

 

“Right, so, um, can we just agree to like, _mutually_ \- you're keeping this private, right?” Gavin nods. “Right, me too, and so, we're going to just, can you-”

 

“Nelson, I'm not going to _out_ you to the rest of the company, or anyone else. For _fuck's_ sake.”

 

“I know. I know.”

 

“And, although I'm not trying to push you to start utilizing anything the company has to offer, there are a certain number of groups that meet. This is, after all, a progressive company.”

 

“Hah, yeah,” Nelson shakes out his hands, “so, this has been fun, super awkward, so I uh, I think I'll go?”

 

“That would probably be best.”

 

“Awesome. I'm going to go and stress eat a box of fruit roll ups. And I will see you on Monday.”

 

Nelson turns around and starts speed walking towards the door. “Nelson.” He startles and has to hop once in order to not fall on his face. He turns back to Gavin. “We could,” Gavin sets down his pen and focuses his eyes on his desk, “if you are in need of someone to discuss this, character trait of yours, I suppose, as someone with a, ah  _ similar,  _ trait, I could see if I have some space in my schedule.”

 

“Yeah? Yeah, that would be pretty cool.”

 

“My advisers tell me it's helpful, discussing things we find awkward in order to alleviate these feelings that are somewhat _delicate_ in nature. Dinner, perhaps.”

 

“Dinner, sure, yeah.” He smiles, tight and uncomfortable, and still blushing like crazy. “I could do that.”

 

“Today, possibly, if you are available.” Nelson sputters, laughs, but he nods. It's kind of out of nowhere, but why the hell not? “We can discuss this, like adults.”

 

“Adults, sure.”

 

“Nelson, you _are_ an adult, one that has responsibilities and people that look up to you.”

 

“Pass. No thanks.”

 

“I'm well aware,” Gavin stands and shrugs on his jacket and puts a hand on Nelson's back to guide him, and starts leading him to the door, “which is why I _know_ the tasks for this week have already been completed, and no one will really miss us if we duck out an hour early.”


End file.
